live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadchurch (2013)
Broadchurch is a British television crime drama broadcast on ITV. It was created and written by Chris Chibnall and produced by Kudos Film and Television, Shine America and Imaginary Friends. The series aired between March 4, 2013 and April 17, 2017, consisting of 24 episodes. Cast 'Main Cast' *Andrew Buchan - Mark Latimer (eps1-8, 10-14, 17-23) *David Tennant - DI Alec Hardy (eps1-8, 10-14, 17-23) *Jodie Whittaker - Beth Latimer (eps1-8, 10-14, 17-23) *Olivia Colman - DS Ellie Miller (eps1-8, 10-14, 17-23) 'Secondary Cast' *Adam Wilson - Tom Miller (eps1-8, 10, 12-14, 17, 19-20, 22) *Arthur Darvill - Rev. Paul Coates (eps1-8, 10-14, 17-21, 23) *Carolyn Pickles - Maggie Radcliffe (eps1-8, 10-14, 17-18, 20-23) *Charlotte Beaumont - Chloe Latimer (eps1-8, 10-11, 17, 19-23) *Hannah Rae - Daisy Hardy (eps12, 17-18, 20-23) *Joe Sims - Nige Carter (eps1, 3-8, 10, 12-14, 20) *Jonathan Bailey - Olly Stephens (eps1-8, 10-14) *Matthew Gravelle - Joe Miller (eps1-8, 10-14, 21-22) *Pauline Quirke - Susan Wright (eps1-8, 12-13) *Simone McAullay - Becca Fisher (eps1-6, 8, 10, 13-14) 'Minor Cast' *Aaron May - Charlie (eps19-20, 23) *Abigail Hardingham - Madeline (ep11) *Adam Leese - Neil Stanley (ep11) *Alec Nicholls - Farmer (ep1) *Alex Hopkinson - Alex the Muso (ep19) *Alfie Stansfield - Fred Miller (ep13) *Alfred Enoch - Sam Taylor (ep1) *Amanda Drew - Cate Gillespie (eps6, 11-14) *Andrea Hall - Anna Palmer (ep17) *Bailey - Vince (eps5-6) *Becky Brunning - Lindsay Lucas (eps19-23) *Benji Yapp - Fred Miller (eps1-6, 8, 19) *Bill Fellows - Laurie (eps2, 4, 6) *Brendan Murphy - Waiter (ep12) *Charles Babalola - Chaz the Cook (eps19-20) *Charlie Higson - Ian Winterman (eps18-23) *Charlotte Lucas - Sarah Elsey (eps19-20) *Charlotte Rampling - Jocelyn Knight (eps10-14) *Chris Mason - Leo Humphries (eps18-23) *Daphne Neville - Margery Knight (ep11) *David Bradley - Jack Marshall (eps1-5) *David Sibley - Dr. James Lovegood (ep1) *Deon Lee-Williams - Michael Lucas (eps19-21, 23) *Elen Rhys - Zoe (ep20) *Eliza Bennett - Lisa Newberry (eps11, 13-14) *Ellora Torchia - Nira (ep22) *Emily Allison - Lizzie Latimer (eps17, 19, 21-23) *Eve Myles - Claire Ripley (eps10-14) *Farzana Dua Elahe - Teacher (ep1) *Gbemisola Ikumelo - WPC Stewart (ep10) *Georgina Campbell - D.C. Katie Harford (eps17-23) *Hannah Millward - Leah Winterman (eps18-23) *Hara Yannas - Jenna Mayford (eps20-21) *Hollie Burgess - Pippa Gillespie (eps11-14) *Ines De Clercq - Danielle Lawrence (ep21) *Jacob Anderson - Dean Thomas (eps1-2, 5-8) *Jack Ashton - Kevin Green (ep2) *James D'Arcy - Lee Ashworth (eps10-14) *Jane Whittenshaw - Linda (ep17) *Janet Dibley - Chaz Moore (ep10) *Jasper Jenkins - Lizzie Latimer (eps11-12) *Jasper Meehan - Daniel (eps19-20, 23) *Jenny Bede - Laura (ep14) *Jim Howick - Aaron Mayford (eps20-21) *Josette Simon - Chief Superintendent Clark (eps22-23) *Julie Barclay - Angela (ep18) *Julie Cox - Mrs. Angela Dyer (ep17) *Julie Hesmondhalgh - Trish Winterman (eps17-23) *Kelly Gough - Laura Benson (eps20-21, 23) *Lenny Henry - Ed Burnett (eps17-23) *Lucas Hare - Clerk of the Court (eps11-12, 14) *Lucy Cohu - Tess Henchard (eps12, 14) *Marcus Garvey - Pete Lawson (eps2-5) *Mariah Gale - Caroline Hughes (eps18, 23) *Marianne Jean-Baptiste - Sharon Bishop (eps10-14) *Mark Bazeley - Jim Atwood (eps17-23) *Marley Stansfield - Fred Miller (ep13) *Meera Syal - Judge Sonia Sharma (eps10-14) *Milo Jenkins - Lizzie Latimer (eps11-12) *Moray Hunter - Dr. Martin Baxter (ep3) *Nadia Williams - Ultrasound Nurse (ep7) *Nakay Kpaka - Jonah Bishop (eps11, 13) *Natasha Sparkes - Tiffany Evans (ep13) *Nicole Arumugam - Woman Driver (ep1) *Ollie Douglas - Malek Dunton (ep18) *Oskar McNamara - Danny Latimer (eps1-3, 7-8, 13, 22) *Peter De Jersey - SOCO Brian Young (eps1-2, 4-5, 7-8, 10, 17) *Phil Nice - Andrew Darlington (ep11) *Phoebe Waller-Bridge - Abby Thompson (eps10-14) *Richard Hope - Arthur Tamworth (eps19-21) *Roger Heathcott - Old Man (ep2) *Roy Hudd - David Barrett (eps17, 19-20, 22) *Sanchia McCormack - Nicky Smith (eps2, 4, 6, 8) *Sarah Parish - Cath Atwood (eps17-23) *Sebastian Armesto - Clive Lucas (eps17-23) *Shaun Dooley - Ricky Gillespie (eps12-14) *Simon Cook - Nick Foulkes (ep20) *Simon Ludders - Trevor Smith (eps1-2, 4-6, 8) *Simon Rouse - Len Danvers (eps1, 4-5) *Simone Ashley - Dana (eps20, 23) *Stephanie Clift - Katie (ep11) *Steve Bennett - PC Bob Daniels (eps1-6, 11, 17, 20, 23) *Sunetra Sarker - Sahana Harrison (eps17, 21-22) *Susan Brown - Liz Roper (eps1-6, 8) *Tanya Franks - Lucy Stevens (eps4-6, 8, 10-14) *Thomas Parker - Lizzie Latimer (eps13-14) *Thusitha Jayasundera - Adhika (ep12) *Tracey Childs - CS Elaine Jenkinson (eps1, 5, 7-8) *Tyler Parker - Lizzie Latimer (eps13-14) *Vicky McClure - Karen White (eps1-6, 8) *Will Mellor - Steve Connelly (eps1-4, 6-8) *William Andrews - Ben Haywood (eps10-14, 19) Category:TV Series Category:2013 TV Series